The Return of Lost Love
by MusicGirlDestiny
Summary: What if one of the many girls Damon "killed" returned to him after years and years? *i suck at summarys story is hopefully better*  Genres are most likely off


**This is my 1st fan fic ever, so I'm kind of scared for how this is going to go. Anyway I was watching Vampire Diraies and thought, Out of all the girls Damon's dated, or messed around with I should say, how many has he changed? well this is the out come of my really messed up and weird thoughts. **

**So yeah I don't own Vampire Diraies nor Damon Salvatore, (damn!) I do however own Raven Williams, (who is just a weird verson of me.)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Raven was standing in the sitting room of the old Salvatore boarding house. She took a deep breath it had been years since shed been in the house. 47 years, raven couldn't believe it had been that long. She stood up just as Zack walked into the room. "R...Raven, what are doing here?""is that really how you chose to treat family?" raven said watching every move Zack made. "i just meant, in truth I just want to know if Stefan and Damon are here as well" he said moved closer to her threw the paper down, were Raven could read the headlines."not that I'm aware of" raven said before looking up at him "but in all truth, you'd know if Damon was here, now wouldn't you Zack." making what was meant to be a question, a statement. Zack just watched Raven. "I'll be in the guest room, if you need me." raven said before taking off for the guest room.

Raven looked around the room, it was surprisingly small for the look of the house. "you know, I really thought Damon would be the one too find me, I guess I was wrong" Raven said taking one of the books off it's self and opening it to look threw it. "I thought so too, you to are so much alike" a female voice came from the doorway. Raven put the book back where she found it. "Katherine Pierces, I never thought we'd get to meet face to face" Raven said turning around to see Katherine in a little black mini dress. "so, I guess you don't know where I'd be able to find the Salvatore brothers, then" Katherine said with a little smirk on her face. "if they knew I was even alive, Damon would be here, and I'd be dead" Raven said walking over to the desk where there were bottles and bottles of whisky, and other drinks, Raven poorer her self a glass, she was hungry and needed to take the eage off.

"I still don't see why you and Damon didn't work out," Katherine said sitting on the bed, she looked like a little kitten playing with a ball of yarn. "because, A, he was sill in 'love' with you, and I'm willing to bet he still is. And B, I was human, sweet little 16 year old Raven Williams, never done anything wrong in her life, but thanks to you, my life became it's own personal living hell" Raven said sitting down with her drink. "I had nothing to do with that" Katherine said looking almost hurt. "if I was such a bad person, why'd I bring you this?" Katherine said taking something out of the little bland bag she had and threw it at Raven, who if she had been a human, would have never seen it coming, or catch it in time. "a ring?" Raven said flipping it over in her hands, until she realized the stone. "why would you bring me this? After all these years? Why now Katherine?" she said. Katherine had the playful kitten smile on her face. "sitting wait for the day to end gets boring, people like you need to be in the middle of the party." she said before standing up, and walking to the door, she turned to look at Raven one last time before walking out the door saying "have fun" Raven looked out the door, all she could see was the bight sun, careful not to get hit by the rays of the sun, Raven made he way to the front door. looking at the ring one last time, she sighed and put it on, then walked right out the door.

**So yeah I know that that was really bad, and really short. I'm sorry for that but i really couldn't think what else to put with this chapter, not like it matters because i erally don't think anyone's even going to read this but still whatever. **

**I will post the next chapter in 1 week unless I get 2 reveiws before that. **


End file.
